


Внутренние порывы

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Доппельгангер Вергилия выражает его внутренние порывы. Данте этим бессовестно пользуется.
Kudos: 9





	Внутренние порывы

— Он такой хорошенький, — заявляет Данте довольно, почесывая доппельгангера между рогов, а тот ластится, как громадный кот, урчит почти по-своему, по-демонически. — Не то, что ты.

У Вергилия нечитаемое выражение на лице, обещающее смертные муки всех кругов ада, если этот цирк немедленно не прекратится. Данте к этому выражению на его лице не привыкать, поэтому он не обращает никакого внимания, продолжая почесывать доппельгангера по жесткой чешуе ломкими человеческими ногтями. Он теплый, но не горячий, не такой, как сам Вергилий в триггере, хоть и состоит из чистой энергии и ощущается, как концентрированный Вергилий.

Данте чувствует, как жесткий хвост обвивается вокруг, сжимает так, что не вдохнуть, и впивается больно даже через одежду, а огромные крылья ложатся на плечи, придавливая своим немалым весом.

— Он — это и есть я, Данте, — цедит Вергилий сквозь зубы.

Данте вскидывает брови, взглянув на Вергилия, потом переводит взгляд на ластящегося к нему доппельгангера, потом снова на брата и смеется. Вергилий, поняв, что сказал, вспыхивает. Данте готов поклясться, что на серой коже его щек проступает теплый розовый цвет.

— Ага, — говорит Данте, донельзя счастливый, и трется щекой о гладкий рог.

Вергилий ломаным движением отворачивается и щелкает пальцами. Доппельгангер исчезает, опав остатками блестящей голубой энергии в руки, а Данте едва не валится носом в землю, потеряв равновесие.

— Эй!


End file.
